Who, or What?
by XoKaraXo
Summary: A curious incident regarding May, Drew and a empty cave. Total CONTESTSHIPPING! (slight fluff, not really)


**WOW! First one shot ever! I don't even know what this story is going to become, but let's see.** _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kat does not own May or Drew or any of the wonderous contestshipping magic. Enjoy!**

"Drew, wait up!" called our favourite sapphire-eyed brunette. The two had started traveling with each other once they hit Sinnoh, and were heading to Pastoria city for the next contest. May raced forward, but at the last second toppled sideways, falling onto the dusty ground.

Drew smirked. 'You're such a klutz." Reaching a hand, which she gladly took, she gracefully pulled herself back up. "It's not my fault some people think they have to walk as if their pants are on fire." May grumbled, dusting off her pants.

"Um, the only reason I'm hurrying is because the weather report mentioned a possibility of storms." Drew fired, as he flipped his hair. 'Well, if someone had mentioned that earlier I would have cooperated. Come on, time's a wastin!" exclaimed May as she ran ahead. Drew stood shell-shocked at the 180, than shook his head and rushed to catch up with the perky brunette.

Before their relationship had been purely based on coordinating, helping each other train for contests and just enjoying having someone to talk too. But lately, they had maintained more of a platonic relationship, and both of them didn't know what to think of that!

The sun had just started setting as the two reached the end of the forest. May squinted, just barely making out the sun setting behind some hills. She was too busy observing the breathtaking sight, that she was completely oblivious to Drew observing her.

Unconsciously, a smile overtook his features, before he became aware of what his mouth was doing before he changed his mouth into an arrogant smirk...hopefully no one saw him doing that creepy smile.

But both of them were snapped back to reality by gales of winds and a clap of thunder. May startled, reeling back so suddenly she almost lost her balance, while Drew's face had a look of surprise on it.

"Wow, guess you weren't kidding about the storm, huh?" commented May, dryly.

"Well, now you know, I'm always right!" Drew exclaimed as he flicked his green hair. Before May could retort, there came another boom of thunder, louder than the first.

"May," Drew said, looking anxious, "We have to find shelter, now."  
So, the coordinators turned right back around and headed back into the forest they had just vacated.

The clumsy and the classy duo were frantically looking for something, anything to help them brave the dark storm. After a few moments of searching, May called with a victorious smile…"Drew! Over here!" pointing at a blank and innocent looking cave. They quickly headed inside and panting and relieved, slid down onto the hard rock. Not a moment too soon, as the rain started pittering and pattering on the dusty floor outside their temporary shelter.

But, when all seems calm and carefree, that's when the most nerve-racking experiences happen. _Growlllllll._ "Did you hear something?" May asked nervously, straightening up from her previous position.

Drew sat up and let his lazy gaze roam from one edge of the cave to another. "Nah, stop imagining things. There's nobody in this cavern but you and me." As soon as he said those words, his mind fled to scenarios where he and May were alone in a dark and empty cave. What they could be doing.

 _Growlllll._ "There it is again!" May exclaimed, bolting abrupt. Drew couldn't deny that there was something amiss about this shelter they were in. Alert and tense, he motioned for May to come sit beside him, which she did without any reservations. All was silent for another few moments.

"May," Drew breathed, into her left ear; May started because she hadn't noticed that they were sitting close enough for him to whisper. "If there's a pokemon in here, like I suspect there might be, don't panic. I doubt that it knows it's not alone and-" He was cut off by another growl, this one louder and closer than the first two.

May dived into Drew's ready arms, as he closed his arms around her; protecting her from harm. May squeezed her eyes shut, as her imagination began picturing the different types of pokemon it could be, each one scarier than the last. And came the loudest one at all, _growlllllllll._ Drew stood up, arms around May's waist, as they began edging towards the door. Between the storm and this mysterious creature, they'd both take the storm.

As they ran out, miraculously the storm had stopped and they crashed down with May on the bottom, and Drew with two arms pinned to either side of her, keeping her firmly in place. Sapphire met Emerald. They lifted their lips closer, and closer... Meanwhile, back in the cave a cuddly teddiursa. Soledad and Harley grinned at each other. "Mission accomplished!" They exclaimed.

 **Yay! That's another oneshot done and gone. Sorry it's kinda short... I was kinda unsure how to end this so I put Soledad and Harley there too. Make sure to REVIEW so I know what you guys think. 'Till next time 3**


End file.
